thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Koby and Bumble
Koby and Bumble, or Toby and the New Coaches in American releases, is the seventh episode of the fourth season. Plot The next morning, Toby woke up to Flora ringing her bell. "Ready to take Koby?" she asked cheekily. Toby chuckled. "Yes, I believe I am. Where is he currently?" "In the Steamworks," replied Flora, "He's getting another inspection." "Alright. Thank you," Toby said and he collected Henrietta from the coach yard. At the Steamworks, Koby was complaining again. "I'm fine, you stupid workmen. I want to get rolling!" He looked foward and gasped. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me.... Another box?!" Toby smiled as he arrived at the Steamworks. "Hello, Victor!" Toby looked around, but he didn't see Victor anywhere, but he did see Kevin. "Oh, hello Kevin. Where's Victor?" Kevin was startled and nearly dropped a can of red paint. "Oh, um, hi! Victor's busy right now. He's supervising the workmen as they build Bumble! He's the backup plan in case Koby's a problem and...oops...." said Kevin; he suddenly remembered that Victor had told him to keep it a surprise, and now he had spoiled it. "Oh, a new coach? Can I go and see him? I want to see what's up with him." said Toby. Kevin stuttered. "H-h-he still needs a roof, wheels, and windows, but, um, well, I guess." Toby grinned and puffed into the Steamworks. When Victor saw Toby, he was very cross. "Kevin, I thought I told you not to bring engines in yet!" said Victor. Kevin gulped. "Um, uh, sorry boss!" Victor rolled his eyes. Toby puffed foward, and there on the hoist, was a coach supposedly named "Bumble." Toby was amazed. "Look at you! You look like a Really Useful coach!" Bumble smiled''. "Thanks! I hear you're Toby, am I correct?" Toby chuckled. "Yes, that's me! But how did you know?" ''"''Oh, that's easy. First of all, you're the only brown steam tram there is on this island." Toby laughed. "That's true." The two had a bit of a conversation when Toby's driver interrupted. "I hate to ruin the moment, but remember our job?" Toby gasped. "Good to see you, Bumble. Now if you excuse me, I have to take Koby." Bumble's face fell. "Be careful with him, though. He's nothing but immature." warned Bumble. "I was told that, but I'll give him a chance." and Toby puffed to a different part of the Steamworks. "A chance that he doesn't deserve..." muttered Bumble under his breath. Toby soon found the orange coach on the west side. "Come on, Koby. Just be friendly and there'll be no trouble." The shunter coupled him up to Koby. "Ugh, this is worse than that horrid engine yesterday!" groaned Koby, "This is another shed on wheels! Seriously, where do they buy these things?" Toby was fuming as he puffed out of the Steamworks. "I'm perfectly useful, thank you very much. I'm from the LNER like the famous Flying Scotsman." "Poo! There's no real engines on this railway." Along his route, Koby scowled at literally everything. "This pine tree looks so weird! Next time, buy a bigger one." Toby frowned. "Trees are trees, no matter what size." Koby continued to grumble. "I'm too full!" "That signal is in the wrong spot!" "Are we there yet?" "Do I have to travel with him?" grumbled Henrietta. "He's so annoying..." muttered the passengers. At Maithwaite. Thomas was dropping off some passengers. "Hello, Toby!" called Thomas. Koby glared at Thomas. "Hm... Not a bad design, but too blue." Thomas was cross. "I like being blue, just like how you like being orange." Koby then saw his two coaches. "What in the world are those things?" he scowled, "Look at those horrible beach huts on wheels! I'm much more modern then them!" Annie and Clarabel sobbed. "He's dreadfully rude! He's dreadfully rude!" Thomas was even more offended. "My coaches are just fine, Koby! You're just a good for nothing coach!" The passengers watched with interest. Koby was now very cross. "I'm very reliable, unlike you." "Stop it!" huffed Toby as the passengers his train. He heard a guard's whistle and puffed away. Toby was cross with Koby. "That wasn't called for, Koby!" he said, "You're ruder than I thought." Koby just laughed. As they passed Rosie, Koby yelled, "Pink?! What an inappropiate color for an engine!" Rosie was in tears as she puffed away. "What an awful thing to say... I love being pink!" Toby was now fed up, but he thought it best to say nothing for the rest of the journey. Later, Toby had to drop off Koby and Henrietta at the coach shed. He then had to work at Anopha Quarry. Mavis was waiting for him some trucks loaded with stone. "Here you are, Toby. How are things?" asked Mavis. "Terrible. I had to deal with a very rude coach..." and that was all Toby said. That night, Flora could tell that Toby had had a bad day. "What do you think of Koby now, Toby?" asked Flora. Toby let off steam loudly. "He complained about our railway, critized Thomas and his coaches, and made Rosie cry!" Flora was horrifed. "How terrible! I'll have to sooth Rosie's feelings tomorrow.." "I guess maybe I'll have to be more agressive with him," continued Toby, "I also met a new coach named Bumble at the Steamworks. He's really nice. He's pratically the oppositie of Koby." Thomas puffed into the shed, looking very cross. "Rosie told me what Koby said about her at Ffarquhar!" he fumed. "Thank goodness this tragedy won't go on for much longer. Perhaps he'll be scrapped." Thomas continued. "Thomas, how would you feel if somebody told you you'd ought to be scrapped?" asked Toby. "Well, I've had it happen to me before with George, who, by the way, recently pretended he was royalty. What a joke!" "Indeed." agreed Flora. "Some things just aren't nice, that's all. We've just got to make the best out of it for now," said Toby sadly. The engines agreed to that. Characters *Thomas *Toby *Mavis *Rosie *Flora *Victor *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Kevin *Koby *Bumble *Percy ''(cameo) *Emily (cameo) *George (mentioned) Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes